No Place Like Home
by AmoebaJones
Summary: [Rating may go up] The Camdens have lost family members and friends throughout their lives. But to lose their house? [c1]The Camdens late for church? [there was a mistake here, but it's fixed. It shouldn't be confusing now]


Hello, everyone. AmoebaJones here with another story. I have also written half a story called "Attempt", but I didn't like it from the start so don't expect me to finish it. Sorry! I promise I will finish this story. This is going to be a 'trilogy.' Enjoy!  
  
[There was a mistake (how Eric hit his head), but it's fixed now. There was also a typo, thanks to CamdenCav12 for finding it!!!]  
  
[Disclaimer] I do not own 7th Heaven and everything in it and stuff. I do not own anything in this chapter.  
  
The sun shone through the white shades of the big windows in Eric and Annie's room. The house was still. Annie sighed. Eric tossed and turned. The sheets on the bed were twisted around Eric's legs. Some birds chirped outside the window. A squirrel fell off a telephone pole. Everything was calm.  
  
Eric continued to toss and turn. Something wasn't right. He didn't feel comfortable enjoying this sleep. Suddenly, he rolled two far. He hit his head on the corner of he nightstand. He would have tumbled right off the bed if his legs were so tangled in the sheets.  
  
"Ouch! Annie, help! Someone, help!" he screamed. Ruthie, Sam, and David came running in to the large bedroom. Ruthie ran over to attempt to untangle Eric, while the twins tried to wake up Annie. Annie stayed sound asleep. She then rolled over, rolling farther away Eric and closer to Sam and David. This caused Eric to be even more trapped.  
  
"I don't know what to do! Dad! Stop screaming!" Ruthie yelled. Almost immediately after she said that, Eric became silent. He then stared into spaced with an awkward look on his face. Sam and David were still trying to wake a sleeping Annie.  
  
"Ruthie, what day is it?" Eric asked suspiciously. Although confused, Ruthie replied,  
  
"It's Sunday. But-"  
  
"And, what time is it?" Eric asked. He was calm now. Ruthie's eyes opened widely.  
  
"Uh oh!" she exclaimed. "Dad, it's 9:30! We need to get up and get ready for church!" At this Eric started panicking and fidgeting even more. Ruthie just was pacing around the room with no idea what do to.  
  
"Wake up, Mommy! Wake up! Daddy needs you," Sam and David said at the same time. They were shaking Annie, but she only sighed and snuggled with her pillow.  
  
"I got it! Don't worry dad, I know just what to do!" Ruthie said, as an idea popped into her head. She picked up the phone on the nightstand and dialed a familiar number.  
  
***  
  
Kevin heard the phone ring and blinked his eyes a couple times to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming through his windows.  
  
"Answer it, will you?" Lucy said, annoyed. She refused to open her eyes and instead, she pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, here I go," Kevin said as he got out of bed and lazily walked into the kitchen, where he answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Kevin! It's Ruthie! We need your help! Come to my parents' room quickly. My dad is hanging off the bed! And we're late to church!" Ruthie said all at once. Puzzled, Kevin said,  
  
"Um, alright then... I'll be right there, I guess. Wow. Is that your dad yelling in the background? Ok, I'm leaving now." Kevin pulled on a shirt and his slippers, while Lucy sat up in bed, trying to adjust to the light.  
  
"Who was that?" Lucy said, still a little groggy.  
  
"Ruthie; something about hanging off something or something. I don't know. It sounded urgent. I'll be back in a few minutes," Kevin replied, and rushed down the stairs and out into the morning air. It was still warm, even for November, almost December. But something in the back of his mind told him that he better get up into that room quickly, so he jogged into the house and up the stairs.  
  
By the time he got to the hallway upstairs, he heard the yelling. "Kevin! Come on, Kevin!" he could hear Ruthie yelling. He walked down to the end of the hallway, where the door was wide open.  
  
"What the-, "Kevin started. He stopped himself before he could say anything that he regretted. "What are you doing?" He didn't know what else to say. He walked over to Eric's side of the bed, where he was still hanging off the side of the bed.  
  
"Oh, hello, Kevin," Eric said. He was smiling and staring into space. "Oh, you know, just hanging out. Get it?" Kevin nodded, somewhat frightened.  
  
"I think his position is stopping oxygen from getting to his brain. We have to do something, and fast. And we're late for church, to top it off," Ruthie said.  
  
Suddenly, Kevin's eyes grew large. "I know what you can do, Ruthie. First, go get a cool washcloth," he said, his voice slightly quivering. Ruthie gave him a puzzled look, and said,  
  
"Why? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Because there's a puddle of blood quickly growing underneath Eric's head. Ruthie, please, go, now!" Kevin answered, nearly yelling. He may have been a cop, but sometimes he could not stand the sight of blood. Ruthie dashed out of the room. She arrived about a minute later, holding three damp cloths.  
  
"Thanks, Ruthie," Kevin said, relaxing a little bit more. As Kevin put a cloth on the red spot on the white carpet (A/N: I don't know what color their carpet is, or if they even had a carpet), Ruthie held a cloth to a singing Eric's head.  
  
"Sam, David, how are things going over there? Any luck with waking up Mom?" Ruthie asked. The boys shook their head as they continued to shake Annie. No one noticed as Sam soundlessly slipped out of the room.  
  
"Ok, now we have to get Eric out of these sheets. I'm a cop. How do I not know what to do?" Kevin said, half to himself, half to Ruthie.  
  
"Brilliant, Kevin. Now, maybe we should-"Ruthie stopped, suddenly noticing Sam by her side.  
  
"Scissors," he said quietly. Ruthie, Kevin, and David looked puzzled. Not even David understood what he was trying to say.  
  
"What, Sam? What about scissors?" Ruthie asked. Sam held up a large pair of scissors. He said,  
  
"Use the scissors to cut the sheets." When David heard this, he ran around to the other side of the bed, next to his brother.  
  
"Yeah, guys, cut up the sheets!" David said. Kevin, at loss of what to do, took the scissors from Sam and began cutting the sheets up near Eric's chest. He cut down past his stomach and hips until he got to his knee, which was protruding outwards. The scissors then became stuck on a knot of sheets, so, with all his might, Kevin pushed the scissors down toward Eric's shins.  
  
"Ahh! KEVIN!" Eric yelled. Sam and David ran and hid by their mom. It wasn't often that their father yelled that loudly.  
  
"What did I do this time?" Kevin whined. Ruthie, who had been standing to the side, stepped up and, rolling her eyes, said,  
  
"Kevin, you idiot, you cut my Dad with the scissors. Hey, look, he's free!" Eric sat up and looked at his knee.  
  
"Will someone get me a band aid, please?" He asked, quite calm now. Ruthie ran into the bathroom for yet another thing for her father. Annie sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Why, good morning, everyone! What are you doing in our room?" she asked, unaware to what had just happened.  
  
"No time to explain. Quick, get dressed and ready! We're late to church! It started 10 minutes ago and we're still in bed!" Eric said, all at once. Ruthie came back in with the band aid. He took it and put it on. "Kevin, you should go back to the garage apartment and get ready to go. See you soon." Kevin nodded and left the room. "Ruthie, go get yourself and the twins ready. Annie, let's get ready. Come on, everyone! Quickly!" Immediately, everyone scrambled to get ready, and in a time span of 5 minutes, everyone appeared in the hallway, hastily dressed. They hurried downstairs and scurried out of the house, trying not to be too late.  
  
There's the first chapter! I'll try to work on this story as much as possible, but don't expect an update any time soon. I'm going to be mainly working on it during the summer, so this is kind of a sneak peek! Also, please review and while you're at it, please vote on what you want the story to be called. Should it be:  
  
1)Home Sweet Home  
  
2)(There's) No Place Like Home  
  
3)Coming Come  
  
4)Going Home  
  
Thank you! 


End file.
